


In You And I

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV: Riku, Requited Love, i want to make it clear that this is sappy fluff and NOT angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: He gets to see Sora fall in love. It is heart-wrenching.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	In You And I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the dear Anna!! Happy birthday! <3 Enjoy your sap

Sora is something to behold. Riku watches his smiles and his tears, his silliness and his seriousness, watches him _exist_ , the most wonderful thing of all. His heart beats "I love you, I love you," loud and clear to be heard across all worlds, bound by no margins. Sora's heart beats in return right next to him, joining in his song.

He gets to see Sora fall in love. And it's the most heart-wrenching experience.

Riku has had to fight against himself and against the world outside him to accept and reclaim his love. His road has been perilous and painful at times, streaked with suffering just as it was painted with joy. It flared and reared up and rebelled. Now it rests peacefully in his heart, safe and sound. He has been in the middle of it all, the epicenter. With Sora, he can watch it from the outside. It unfolds in front of his eyes and not within him. Sora treads this road with Riku by his side, wonder and amazement holding his hands. They're older now, Sora can catch up on what the universe has held for ransom, in a time of peace where nothing detracts from its importance.

Before, worlds needed saving and wars needed to be fought. Sora was constantly moving, thrust from one danger to the next. Riku was barely beginning to understand his own feelings when their Islands fell, Sora was even younger, and from that point forth there was no time to waste on figuring himself out when too much was at stake. People looked to Sora for hope, and Sora had to look ahead.

Sometimes Riku wishes the opportunity hadn't been taken from him. Maybe in another life, where love was allowed to simply grow and not twisted into a weapon to wield against both beloved and unloved. Somewhere where they weren't pawns in another's game. It's alright, though – he wouldn't forsake what he has for anything.

Riku allows hope into his heart. Like a rose it is beautiful, and like a rose the thorns make him bleed. But he doesn't mind. His heart is bleeding for Sora anyway. He can see the signs in Sora that he felt in himself, in the way that Sora moves in their shared dance. Sora's touch becomes softer, warmer, gentler. He asks – almost demands – Riku's attention, and basks in it when he receives it (and he always does). Riku catches him staring, sometimes, and then Sora blushes or giggles bashfully, or both. He accepts the affection with open arms.

Slowly, he allows his love to colour his words, and Sora blooms under it. The "I love you" he thinks so ardently comes closer to slipping from his lips through his crumbling walls. The thorns prick him each time, but hope still lives strong, and for the first time he believes that maybe – maybe if he does slip up, it'll be okay. His actions always spoke louder than his words, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> (this was exactly 500 words in my writing program and google docs *shakes AO3*)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
